Battle of the Roses
by Lloydirving0
Summary: Thanks to the self proclaimed super perverts idea, a lack of a love life, and a mother's concern. The 1st prince of whirling tides hand is up for marriage to the winner of the Battle of the Roses! Harem T for now M maybe later.


_**I do not own Naruto, written for fun not profit.**_

We all know the story of Naruto, how he was a lack luster prankster who was shunned by his village because of a demon sealed inside him, only to rise up and become one of the strongest ninja the world had ever seen despite the odds. Right? That story is just one universe story, the probabilities, the choices made, the fate the characters had...was just one way everything could play out. In another universe Naruto dies the "bad guys" win. In another, ninja's and the application of chakra as seen in the ninjaverse is fantasy, Naruto is the number one high school delinquent with a heart of gold. Strange as it is in yet another universe Naruto is thrown back in time and ends up the old man of his old man. the possibilites are truly endless.

This story is about one particular set of circumstances that lead to no "hidden villages" as we knew in the past. Clans still reign supreme in thier own holdings. The only Damiyos being leaders of clans with sizeable land holds. In the area that in other universes sit the remains of Uzushigakure no sato, is home to what is left of the Uzumaki clan. the current Daimyo of whirling tides, Kushina Uzumaki, her third cousin Tayuya, her niece Karin, who act as 1st and 2nd retainers to the final living Uzumaki member, The next Daimyo to be, Kushina's son, Naruto.

While small in terms of land holding, in fact the smallest and yet still have the title of Daimyo for its ruler. The island nation was still feared by the rest of the world. to the point That Kushina input was never ingnored no matter how small. When the Daimyos would meet in peace and how society would evolve due to the negotiations of figure heads. This was why Kushina now faced a problem that was a long time coming, thanks to the low birth rates and countless wars the Uzumaki faced extinction, Naruto, the last male Uzumaki, was going to be the next Daimyo, and soon as Kushina had no intent of holding the postion till death. As she put it she was still in her "maiden years" and intended to enjoy them. Back to problem at hand, Naruto had yet to find someone to marry, he had yet to even so much as court with anyone. However a plan she was about to enact would change all of this.

Her late husband's old mentor, confidant, and shame as she was to admit it, sexual coach, damn him and his popular book series, Jiraiya had come up with the plan to give the Uzumaki's best chance of resurgence. Though not without its dangers, as this was basically telling all those with an ax to grind agaisnt the Uzumaki to strike now. The plan had two parts, the first, a changing ocf titles on an epic scale, Kushina was now the last Daimyo of the whirling tides, to a mythical shogun no one had seen in generations. When her son would take over he would become the 1st King of Uzushiogakure no Okoku, the second part a tournament where the winner would become his queen. those who lost would become concunbines and retainers to the royal family. while queens own family would forever allied with Uzushigakure and have full access to what made Uzumaki so feared, fuinjutsu and the nine demons. This is the story of that tournament. The battle of the Roses!

 _ **It,s been one year since I've posted anything other than a review. I hope this prologue peeked you interest, This story is inspired by Mr. grim jaw story Battling Maidens good or bad those of you who look it up may feel about it I like the premise and thought I would try my own hand at it. to Mr.GJ I'm not trying to steal your idea only inspired by your work much like how Masashi Kishimoto inspired the characters.**_ _ **I know this chapter is small however I wanted to get input from the readers on who they like to see in the tournament/ harem. Right now this story will be in the Naruto section however, if there is a girl, or a female version of guy from any other series you want to see participate leave me a PM or review and a why they should be added. If I feel I can get an accurate portrayal of them I will change this to the crossover section.**_ _ **For followers of my other stories check my profile in coming days on whats happening with them.**_


End file.
